Unexpected Circumstances
by meijing
Summary: Sora, Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako just happen to walk by Yamato sitting on a park bench one day. As each girl notices him, she realizes that she would be his perfect match. Who will get Yamato in the end? SHOUJO & SHOUNEN AI (Taito) DIGIMON'S NOT MINE!


Unexpected Circumstances  
  
by Meijing  
  
One day Sora was walking around the park when she noticed Yamato sitting all alone on a bench. This time she really noticed him; how he looked with his blonde hair glistening in the sunlight, blue eyes wandering nonchalantly around, sitting as if posing for imaginary cameras.   
  
She thought about how she looked. Her non-descript shorts and shirt were a little, if not very, plain, but he wouldn't mind, would he?   
  
Well, suddenly she realized that Yamato and she would make the perfect couple. Seriously, she was just the one to cheer him up, and of course, don't love and friendship go perfectly together?   
  
And so she was just about to approach him when Mimi noticed Yamato sitting there also. This time she really noticed him; his golden locks swaying in the summer breeze, sapphire orbs glancing around listlessly, poised on the weathered park bench.  
  
She looked down at her new outfit. The pink mini-skirt and striped pink tank were just a match made in heaven, and the pink platforms accented the outfit splendidly. Yamato would just love her outfit, right?  
  
Well, suddenly she realized that Yamato and she would make the perfect couple. He was popular; she was popular. He had his own fashion to die for; she had her own fashion to die for. And of course they were both beautiful.   
  
So she was just about to approach him when Sora stopped her. With that all-knowing girl intuition (which, of course, if you're a girl you understand; if you're a guy...sorry) they realized that they both were after the same thing. They were just about to lay some smack-down on each other when Hikari came strolling by.   
  
It was then that Hikari noticed Yamato. I mean, this time she finally noticed him. There his angelic presence was sitting; his immaculate hair falling into oceanic eyes that perfected a statuesque body.   
  
Hikari became aware of her clothing. Her favorite sundress made her look older and cheerier. She just had to be the perfect person for Yamato. Her brother was his best friend of forever and his brother was her best friend. That gave them a special bond. Perfect, ne?   
  
Her mission to Yamato, she set out to approach him - buuuutttt, Sora and Mimi stopped her. Just what was she thinking, trying to take Yamato away from one of them? It was about to become dangerously....dangerous when Miyako walked by.   
  
Suddenly she noticed Yamato. She like, totally for real noticed him. He sat, his hair a beautiful yellow, just as the sun, deep aqua eyes searching, posed and picturesque.   
  
Her outfit was stunning. Of course it was hot off the best fashion magazines. She was wearing a capri set that was a unique blue. Of course her hair accessories matched to a 't'. Mimi would have been proud...had she not been after the same goal as Miyako.   
  
Anyway, Yamato and her were, of course, going to be the perfect couple. She had love, sincerity, and an incredibly....incredible outfit on her side.   
  
The four girls locked eyes. With that special, amazing, boys-will-never-get-it-as-aforementioned-intuition, they realized that they were all after the same prize, the same goal, the same target: Ishida Yamato.   
  
Just as all hell broke loose, Taichi walked by. He dodged an amazingly azure hair clip by a millimeter while walking to Yamato.   
  
Four pairs of eyes stared confused and amazed as Taichi kissed Yamato softly on the cheek. Yamato stood and intertwined his fingers with Taichi's.   
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Taichi smiled apologetically and Yamato was granted another kiss. They walked off into the sunset together.   
  
Eight eyes blinked. What had just happened?   
  
Sora shrugged.   
  
Mimi smoothed her mini-skirt.  
  
Hikari coughed.  
  
Miyako blinked again.   
  
Sora looked at Mimi and thought for a second. Suddenly she noticed that maybe she was the perfect couple with Mimi instead of Yamato. She connected gazes with Mimi and realized that they were thinking the same thing. She cleared her throat quietly.   
  
"Hey Meems...you wanna go shopping, or to a movie?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
Fingers intertwined, they walked off into the sunset together.   
  
Miyako looked at Hikari and pondered. Maybe...just maybe she was better off with Hikari than Yamato...or anyone else for that matter. Looking at Hikari, she realized that they were pondering over the same issue.  
  
"Um...Hikari-chan...would you like to go out for ice cream with me?"  
  
"I'd be glad to."   
  
Together they were off for ice cream, walking off into the sunset.   
  
And so everybody lived happy ever after. ~_^ 


End file.
